SEAL Team (TV series)
SEAL Team is an American television series created by Benjamin Cavell which began airing from CBS on September 27, 2017. This series is produced by Chulack Productions, East 25 C, Timberman/Beverly Productions, John Glenn Entertainment and CBS Television Studios. The series follows Bravo Team, a component unit of the Naval Special Warfare Development Group, better known as DEVGRU or Seal Team Six. SEAL Team received a pilot order from CBS in January 2017 and was ordered to series in May 2017. On May 9, 2019, it was renewed for a third season, which was premiered on October 2, 2019. Overview The series follows Bravo Team, a sub-unit of the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, the most elite unit of Navy SEALs, as they plan and undertake dangerous missions worldwide with little notice, and the burden on them and their families. Main Cast Recurring Cast (Season 3) (Season 3) (Season 3) *Rudy Dobrev as Filip (Season 3) (Season 1-2) (Season 1-2) (Season 1-2) (Season 1-2) (Season 2) (Season 2) *Mirelly Taylor as Rita Alfaro (Season 2) *Michael McGrady as Captain Harrington (Season 2) *Felix Solis as Colonel Martinez (Season 2) *Bobby Daniel Rodriguez as Lieutenant Lopez (season 2) *Daniel Gillies as Nate Massey (Season 1) *Jay Hayden as Brian Armstrong (Season 1) *Steve Howey as Danny Cooper (Season 1) *Sharif Atkins as Beau Fuller (Season 1) *Daniel Briggs as Derek Young (season 1) *Alexandra LeMosle as Laila (Season 1) *Dawn Olivieri as Amy Nelson (Season 1) *Marsha Thomason as Vanessa Ryan (Season 1) *Darren Pettie as Paul Mulwray (Season 1) *Jonathan Cake as Alan Cutter (Season 1) *David DeSantos as Tim Belding (Season 1) Cast Trivia * Over 75 US Military veterans have been hired for background characters and stunt work. * Tyler Grey, who plays Trent Sawyer a.k.a Bravo 4, is a former US Army Ranger. He served in the 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Battalion as a sniper. He was medically discharged after sustaining injuries from an improvised explosive device in 2005. His wounds are noticeable on his right forearm. * After 2011 U.S. Military Special Operations Forces started wearing the 4-tube Panoramic Night Vision Goggles (PNVGs) that provides a wider field of vision, & depth perception as to not run into walls, trees, ect. * The character of Jason Hayes is based on Mark Owen, an alias for a Navy SEAL Tier One leader who has written two books including one about the mission that killed Osama Bin Laden. * Jim Caviezel was originally to play Jason Hayes but left due to creative differences. * David Boreanaz first got offered and passed on SEAL Team after just coming off a long 12 year run on Bones (2005) but changed him mind after being asked again. * David Boreanaz and A.J. Buckley previously worked together on a 2007 episode of Bones titled The Glowing Bones in 'The Old Stone House, * The Pilot was shot in New Orleans during March & early April 2017. * The Special Patrol Insert Extraction (SPIE) system used by the blackhawk to rescue Bravo Team in Season 2's My Life for Yours was a first for network TV, it has never been done before on broadcast. * Scenes from Season 2's You Only Die Once were shot at Camp Pendleton, near San Diego, with active service United States Marines. * The cast & crew flew to Puerto Rico to film location shots & scenes for a multi episode Season 2 story arc. * Some episodes in Season 3 were actually filmed in Belgrade, Serbia Episodes Production Development On January 27, 2017, it was announced that CBS had given the production a pilot order for the Navy SEAL project. The episode was written by author Benjamin Cavell who was expected to executive produce alongside Ed Redlich, Sarah Timberman, Carl Beverly, Christopher Chulack. Production companies involved with the pilot include Chulack Productions, East 25 C, Timberman/Beverly Productions and CBS Television Studios. On May 12, 2017, CBS officially ordered the pilot to series. A few days later, it was announced that the series, now titled SEAL Team, would premiere on September 27, 2017 and air on Wednesdays at 9:00 P.M. The series received a full-season-order on October 12, 2017, bringing the first season to a total of 22 episodes. On March 27, 2018, it was renewed for a second season which was premiered on October 3, 2018. On May 22, 2018, it was reported that both Cavell and Redlich were exiting their roles as executive producer and showrunner, and John Glenn replacing him as showrunner. On May 9, 2019, the series was renewed for a third season, which was premiered on October 2, 2019. Casting On March 14, 2017 it was announced that Jim Caviezel would topline CBS' then-untitled Navy SEAL drama pilot but on March 22, 2017, it was announced that David Boreanaz had been cast in the pilot's lead role of Jason, replacing Caviezel. On March 8, 2017, it was reported that A.J. Buckley would play Sonny. On August 15, 2018 it was reported that Judd Lormand had been upgraded to series regular for season 2. On August 8, 2018, it was announced that Michael McGrady and Ruffin Prentiss would recur as Captain Harrington and Summer Kairos in the series' second season. Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 69% based on 16 reviews, with an average rating of 5.75/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "SEAL TEAM, solidly written first season offers compelling characters and hints at broader potential, even if it's somewhat undermined by an overall sense of predictability." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 57 out of 100 based on 16 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings Crew DVD Release The first season was released for DVD on August 14, 2018 owned and partnered with CBS/Paramount. Gallery TitleCard.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png SEAL Team b2c 1141136 640x360.jpg External links * SEAL Team Wikipedia * SEAL Team (CBS Wiki) * SEAL Team (Television Wiki) * SEAL Team IMDb Category:SEAL Team Category:CBS